1. Field of Invention
The present invention involves a method and apparatus for the rapid filling of a cylinder from a low pressure liquified supply chamber of a gas such as for examples CO.sub.2, "Halon", "Freons" (halo-carbons), fuel gases (propane, butane, etc.), toxic gases (chlorine, ammonia, sulphur dioxide, etc.)
2. General Background
Under present technology, it is extremely difficult, expensive and time-consuming to fill liquified gas cylinders. The present invention's method of transferring the desired liquified gas to cylinders in contrast is an inexpensive, rapid, safe and efficient system of transfer.
3. General Discussion of the Present Invention
The present invention comprises a system for filling high pressure liquified gas cylinders from low pressure liquified gas bulk containers. Besides the rapid, efficient, transfer of liquified gas, the system has a number of safety features built into it.
In the preferred embodiment of the system of the present invention a suction valve is attached to a conduit leading out of a liquid storage chamber. Between the liquified gas and the suction valve is for example a pop safety valve. The liquified gas is then drawn up into the pump. A primer valve (equipped with a rupture disk) is opened and kept open until liquid begins to flow. The primer valve is then closed.
The liquified gas continues to flow through the system by pump action and a three-way selector ball valve (in a first embodiment) is opened allowing the liquid to flow back into the liquid storage chamber. (This conduit is also equipped with a pop safety valve.)
A valve is opened to a CO.sub.2 vapor or air supply. The gas powers the CO.sub.2 /air-driven motor drives the pump system.
At this point a cylinder is attached at the other end of the system by means of a cylinder connector. The cylinder can be connected either to a conduit or directly to the three-way ball selector valve. The cylinder is placed on a scale.
The three-way ball selector valve is opened towards the cylinder, to allow a filling of the cylinder. The cylinder is filled when its weight matches its listed weight when full. The pressure to the motor is reduced. The three-way ball selector valve is then reset to maintain circulation only within the system.
After this the cylinder connector is disconnected, and another cylinder is placed on the scale, ready to be filled.
Another aspect of the present invention is that it uses absolutely no electricity when using for example CO.sub.2 vapor as the power source for the pump's motor, as compared to air which would require a compressor which could be electrically driven, or explosion proof electric motor drives required when pumping liquified fuel gases or other hazardous gases by direct drive electric motor pumps.
Additionally, the invention includes a pumping mechanism that utilizes a longitudinally reciprocating cupped plunger or piston with ball checked inlet and outlet valves, which is driven preferrably by CO.sub.2 vapor, particularly when CO.sub.2 is the liquified gas being pumped or when the liquified gas being pumped is a hazardous one and CO.sub.2 vapor is readily available as is usually the case.